This application claims the priority of German application 196 29 8792 filed in Germany on Jul. 24, 1996, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a vehicle frame with a step-through opening, particularly for a two-wheeler, for a vehicle with a resilient front wheel suspension, a steering device for at least one front wheel, a resilient rear wheel suspension for at least one rear wheel, at least one seat device for a driver and at least one protection device which extends in front of, over and behind the driver and which is designed such that it results in a laterally open cage which permits a stepping-through by the driver, having an engine which is mounted essentially in front of or at the rear wheel and below the seat device.
German Utility Model G 94 10 306.2 describes a motor scooter having a foldable rain protection device. For the protection of the driver of a motor scooter with a power unit swinging fork and a step-through opening, this scooter has a foldable rain protection device. When this rain protection device is unfolded, it extends from an area behind the driver, over the driver, to in front of him. There it consists of a windshield which is mounted on a steering device.
A motor scooter of this type has the disadvantage that the whole vehicle has little resistance to torsion. This concerns the vehicle frame and the rain protection device. As a result, problems concerning driving dynamics may occur, such as swinging or wobbling. In addition, such a vehicle has an increased sensitivity to wind. In the case of a frontal impact of the motor scooter with an obstacle, the motor scooter can reduce only very little energy because, in the step-through opening, the vehicle frame is very unstable, will therefore deform there and in the process reduces or absorbs only very few forces. In addition, no safety devices are provided for the driver for such a case.